Seven Kisses That Hannah Will Never Forget
by breeutiful
Summary: This kiss was like the forbidden fruit in Adam and Eve's garden. Something that wasn't meant to be, but oh-so tempting it existed. - HannahZacharias, HannahPansy, HannahSeamus, HannahCho, HannahTheodore, HannahNeville


**Title:** Seven Kisses Hannah Will Never Forget

**Challenge:** the seven kisses challenge

**Rating:** T

**Character/Pairings:** Hannah/Zacharias, Hannah/Cho , Hannah/Pansy, Hannah/Seamus, Hannah/Theodore, Hannah/Neville, mentions of Hannah mum.

* * *

i. Her first kiss was given to her by Zacharias Smith during the Yule Ball.

They had decided to go together as friends, merely friends. They had a fun time gulping back the butterbeer like a camel, dancing till they were sweating like Merlin in a steam room and talking the night away.

The call came for the last dance and Zacharias shamelessly told her to get herself up, took her hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor. His hands went to the small of her back - no lower unlike the present-day Zacharias would do - and her hands slid around his neck. Together they swayed to a surprisingly slow song.

It was then he surprised her and lowered his mouth to hers, slanted slightly in order to brush his dry lips against her soft ones. It was nothing more than chaste and he withdrew just as she had began to respond back.

When Hannah thinks back she feels the tingles on her lips she had that day, the numbing sensation of her body and the weakness of her knees.

* * *

ii. It was the end of her fifth school year, middle of the actual year, and sweltering hot when Pansy Parkinson kissed her under the Quidditch stands.

Still to this day, she doesn't know why. Maybe it was to toy with her, to send her into a blaring period of confusion, or maybe because Pansy just wanted to.

Hannah had been on her way to the final match of the year when she felt a hand grip her wrist tightly. Too tightly for her liking. She had no idea who it was but she allowed them to lead her underneath the Quidditch stands for some insane reason.

She didn't catch a glimpse of the person before they crushed her lips against her own. It wasn't gentle in any sense with the other persons sharp nails digging half-moon crescent shapes into her shoulders. The other persons lips were sticky with lip-gloss and they tasted like fresh mints.

When Pansy drew away, Hannah was given a shameless smirk and no words as she watched the pretty Slytherin walk from under the stands and into the burning sun.

Sometimes Hannah can touch her lips and remembers the first kiss given to her by a girl, and the only one that confused her.

* * *

iii. The kiss that Hannah treasures most is the last one she got from her mum.

Her lips brushed Hannah's forehead lovingly, wiping away the wetness from her daughters eyes and then her own.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. I'll be alright. I'm going to stay alive. I'm going to stay alive for you and your brother," her mother insisted, hugging the sixteen year old close to her chest. "I promise."

Her mother manages to stay alive for three months after that before the death eaters get to her. Hannah's was taken out of Herbology to receive the shocking news. She's never cried so hard in her life.

And so, Hannah keeps this kiss in a special place of her heart. Sometimes promises were made to be broken.

* * *

iv. While she did enjoy cliches, Hannah never expected Cho's kiss in the rain... or Cho's kiss at all, really.

It was her first day back from the extended holiday she'd taken to make the arrangements for her mothers funeral. She's been worried so much that she hasn't realised just how thin she's gotten, and just how pale with her cheeks sunken.

She's been keeping herself busy, and bottling it all in. She hasn't cried in three months - not when she was making the arrangements, not at the funeral, not during the lonely Easter.

She walked with her hands shoved in her pockets and the rain soaking her robes all the way through. Strands of blonde hair stuck to Hannah's forehead and she seemed completely lost, not quite sure what to do. She probably should have cried, screamed, clutched to her friends, but she didn't.

It's not until Cho drags her down to the lake, gets her to spill out all her emotions and causes her to cry finally, letting out all the pain she withheld. And then, Cho kisses her untimely on the mouth.

It's not all too pleasant because Hannah was a mess and their both crying, but it's Cho's kiss that brings her back to life.

* * *

v. It was Seamus' kisses that keep her on the edge of her seat, waiting for something to happen.

Seamus would kiss her at the most inopportune moments. There was no particular pattern for them at all. Sometimes, he'd go up to her after class and kiss her shamelessly in front of her friends, giving her wink afterwards then walking away and leaving her terribly flustered. And others times, he'd drag her from the great hall, the library or her common room down to the lake, a broom closet or an abandoned classroom.

These kisses were the ones that Hannah kept in her diary, hidden under her pillow and shared with Susan Bones inbetween giggles.

* * *

vi. It was the start of seventh year and a third of the school was gone due to the Death Eaters. Theodore's kiss was given to her on the way to the hospital wing.

She had gone mental in class, people would gossip. Truth be known, it was all part of a diversion so Michael Corner could save a first year from being tortured. It had worked as well until Michael was caught half-way down the corridor during a lesson by Filch and his cat.

Hannah had been sent to the hospital wing because no-one (minus the DA) knew what was happening. She had pushed over her table with a loud shriek and broke into 'uncontrollable tears'. The Carrows would have probably tortured her if it weren't for Theodore (the beloved son of a Death Eater) insisted in taking her to the hospital wing and saying that they'd get much more pleasure out of torturing her when she wasn't completely loony.

He had told her to cut the act when he dragged her half-way down the hall or he'd curse her into itty bitty pieces. He had pushed her against the wall roughly, making sure that her back had connected with it hard and then he was kissing her before she could push him off or scream.

This kiss was like the forbidden fruit in Adam and Eve's garden. Something that wasn't meant to be, but oh-so tempting it existed.

* * *

vii. It was her wedding and she felt beautiful in her gown. There was no feeling like marrying the man she loved.

She and Neville had been dating for six months before he proposed after a weekend of not leaving the bed except to eat and use the bathroom. He had fumbled awkwardly in the drawer next to his bed and pulled out a box containing a beautiful ring inside. He asked her to marry her, and she gave him a very enthusiastic yes between passionate kisses.

And now they stood at their very own wedding, holding hands. Ernie was Neville's best man and for some reason Pansy was her bridesmaid. After saying their vows, saying "I Do" and lifting her veil did their lips meet.

This is Hannah's favourite kiss because it seals her fate with it and she knows who she wants to spend the rest of her life with for sure.


End file.
